Nara, Hiromi
(ひろみ奈良: Hiromi Nara)Born of the Nara clan , Hiromi is a rather talented girl that lives in the likes of Konoha. Born into the clan with her brother, Azer. She's very confident and is usually friendly. She loves to socialize and make friends. From the academy, she's just that 'familiar face', that most of Konoha's Genin know. Hiromi can be constantly seen talking to people, hanging out, or just being herself. Though she's a horrible chooser and can almost never make up her mind, without having a fight with herself. Hiromi may also be classified as clumsy. She deffinitley is to some degree. Some times she falls of benches and slides straight on her stomach, 'like a penguin!,' one might say. History Hiromi is a natural-born citizen of Konoha. She's spent her whole life there, and has never even thought of leaving. Caring for her little brother more than her own parents did. Her parents soon got into an argument with each other as Hiromi turned ten, though they always got into arguments, about whether she should join the academy or not. Even though arguments were natural for the two, this one was the biggest. Though somehow through so they both decided to leave Konoha, though remain in contact with Hiromi and Azer and make sure they're alright from time to time. This didn't seem to bother Hiromi much, Azer barely even remembers his parents since he was so young at the time. Even though she always had her parents, she was more independent than most children. Now having to take care of herself and a little brother. In her childhood days, she could be often seen just sitting down and reading a book, unless she was at the academy. From where she was a social butterfly. Where she met people such as Asura Uchiha, whom she'd of been fairly close friends with at the time. Secretly developing a crush on him that she tried to ignore, which is why they weren't 'best friends' at the time. Interests Hiromi has a wide set of interests. She always had, and always will. Even as a child she loved it, while some children were even scared of it at that age. Hiromi also loves art. She loves painting, drawing, or any kind of it. She doesn't do it to be fancy or anything- in fact she actually dislikes those kinds of paintings if anything. She draws to have fun, though she still has beautiful art work. She also loves the 'fine art' of reading. It's an amazing thing to her, which she'll never out grow. Even today, every once in awhile she'll pick up a book and get lost in the magical world of books. The Nara likes to keep active as well, even if she isn't the best at it. With Asura, she might run around the village or such every once in awhile. This Genin also loves to learn many jutsu. It's just so amazing to her, chakra, shinobi themselves able to be considered gods because of chakra. Chapter One: Awakening Hiromi had just became Genin days ago, while mostly everyone- if not, everyone passed. Glad about this, now she'd have companions along the way. Maybe all of them didn't spend much time around Hiromi, but she's just that face, that familiar one from the academy. Now, Hiromi thought it was time that she had confronted her fears. Hiromi walked up to Asura one day as she realized he was feeling down, probably 'stood-up', which Asura wouldn't want anyone calling it at the time. She called it that, not even knowing that he didn't like the term. Though she'd try to cheer him up, since that's just what she does. Try as she might, Asura said that he wasn't upset though it was clear that he was. Then later Asura walked up to her and asked if she had wanted to play a game. Well, of course she did. So she replied with such. After awhile of gathering people, which resulted in only getting two more people, they went to Hiromi's house. After a long time of playing 'Truth Or Dare', most of them went home. After Hiromi had slid across her own table, for a dare, Asura showed genuine care for Hiromi, telling her not to ever 'hurt' herself infront of him again. So Hiromi started to spend more time with Asura, thinking that she'd be able to ignore the crush, but continue to hang out with Asura, as a friend. After about a week, squads were introduced. Hiromi was set with three others, whom she had barely known at all. Hiromi has now met two more individuals. Namikaze, Seijirou, and Ryota. Both of which seem to get mad at eachother pretty easily. Hiromi notes this as she sees them going back and forth, constantly arguing. First starting with a nickname, then later escalating to being pushed off a wall. Ryota wasn't very 'in' on shinobi travel, or so it seemed. She wasn't able to make it up a wall from where which, Hiromi and Seijirou had been talking from. Of course they had tried to help her, and were successful in getting her up. But then later, when getting down, Ryota slapped Seijirou, from who offered to push Ryota down the wall. Seijirou simply pushed Ryota off the wall after that. Through all of this, Hiromi had been at the botom, waiting to catch Ryota. In which she was successful. It was then that Hiromi came up with the name, 'The Woman Displeaser ' for Seijirou. Chapter Two: Training Hiromi started to train constantly. Sharpening her skills seemed to be her interest at one point, and then socializing and other needs be the other. The Nara continued to draw, swim, and such. Anything else would probably make her unhappy--- rather, she'd feel like something's missing. She continued to main her close bonds with shinobi and non-shinobi, and make new ones. Hiromi found herself bonding with animals, also. Mainly deer. Also making new friends as she spent time around Konoha, such as Sayuri Leriv and Kouta. Naming herself clan leader as a result of her thinking she's the one that has the best skill, within her clan. Hiromi now trains her little brother, and any other Nara that'd ask her for training After awhile, it'd seem like Hiromi's nature had changed. From being a gentle and kind person, she had changed to somewhat of a brute. This lead to... Many bad things, one of them including jail, which she managed to cope with. Later, she just dissapeared out of the blue. A few other individuals had dissapeared too, their story probably being left untold from there. Chapter Three: Return After a few months, Hiromi came back from wherever she was. Still being somewhat brutal, which she'd probably have to change. So after much 'practice,' she reformed to her kinder self. Where she just made her way back to helping out Konoha, protecting it, and learning techniques. She decided to increase her physical gains as well, to the point where she had been a bit... Bulky. Though probably not that noticable. Also continuing her hobbies, which she became better with, at this point. Liking to think of herself as an artist. Category:People